


just why do you love me?

by skyesward



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesward/pseuds/skyesward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mary and francis are most definitely irreversibly in love with one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	just why do you love me?

he loved her, and he took every possible opportunity to tell her.  
he loved the way she took the time to learn every person’s name, the way she knew which servant had children, and the way she took time out of her day to talk to them about their lives. he loved the way she was loyal, loyal to those she loved and those who loved her. she searched high and low for the best possible suitors for her ladies, at whatever personal cost. she wanted the best for the people she loved, and she always made sure to keep her promises. but the thing he loved most about her was the way she smiled. that large, toothy smile he used to find strange when he was a child, but now found more endearing than anything he’d ever seen. he loved the way her smile could brighten up his whole day, how it could lift his moods and make sitting in a room with advisors all day seem manageable. he loved the way she laughed, at every joke anyone made, at every little thing she found amusing. she never thought to keep that joy to herself, but always found herself sharing it with the world. 

//

she loved him. oh, did she love him so. she loved the way he cared for his people, the way that everytime an advisor made a descision, he made sure the people, no matter who they were or what they were worth, did not lose anything. she loved the way he would sometimes go down to the market and talk to the people, to interact with them, to make sure they were happy. to him it was never about the power, it was about the fact that this was his country, and these were his people. she loved the way he commandeered a room, the way everyone seemed to quiten around him, like his presence was something to be in awe was. she loved how good he was with everyone, the way he could make the children smile and the elderly sing his praises after seconds of interaction. she loved his smile, which often came as a smirk, with the exception of a few private times when she would see him genuinely happy. 

//

they loved the way they seemed to be meant for each other, the way that their hands seemed like they were meant to hold the other. they loved the way their kisses were soft and sweet, the way they lingered and held a promise of a happier tomorrow. they loved the way they sometimes just sat together, content with one another’s company, content with knowing they had the rest of their lives ahead of them. they loved the way they knew when one another was hurt, or angry or upset, and the way that mary would run into francis’ arms and he would just hold her as she sobbed. they loved the way they fought and the way they made it up to one another afterwards. they loved that they were equals, both aware of their place in the relationship, on par in every disagreement. they loved the feeling of knowing that after a long day of work, there would always be someone there waiting for them to come back, waiting for them to come home. 

//

they loved that they knew they were two tethered souls, that there would be nothing or no one else that could get in the way of their love, that they were home, now, and forever.


End file.
